Smoochie!
by Jill1
Summary: Kyleen has a project... finally finished!
1. Default Chapter

Thousand arms was created by Ooji Hiroi; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus  
This fanfiction was created by Jill, original posting - August 2001  
  
Smoochie!  
  
One day in Boyzby...  
  
Meis Triumph stood at the date statue, fixing his hair with a small comb. He then sprayed a little Binaca (c) into his throat and glanced at his watch. "It's ten after. Where the heck is she??"  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" called a voice behind him. A girl with a red tanktop and white mini skirt came running to him. Kyleen skidded to a stop and checked her watch. "You waited for ten minutes. I'm really sorry!"  
  
"Actually, I came a bit early because I was late on my last date..." Meis explained. Her eyes went slant and he quickly panicked. "W-Well, you know... it's tradition after all... ehehehehe!!"  
  
"Aren't you currently dating Sodina right now??" she asked, leaning over, "I thought she was your #1 girl... why did you agree to meet me here??"  
  
"B-Because!!" Meis exclaimed, "You yelled at me over the phone that if I didn't show up, you'd punish me for that blackjack debt I owe...!"  
  
Kyleen then smiled. "Don't worry. This isn't even a real date. However... I do have one favor to ask.  
  
* * *   
Much later, the two went back to Sodina's house, where Sodina was making lunch. She was happy to see her friend from Sharon. "What brings you to Boyzby?" she said, pouring them some lemonade.  
  
"Business." Kyleen replied, smiling over to her, "You seem very cheerful today, Sodina."  
  
"That's because there's a festival in our town this week. I'm really looking forward to it." she explained, "Wyna, Kyoka, and I were going to make a baking booth. It's going to be a lot of fun!"  
  
"I see..." Kyleen uttered, turning to Meis, who was still on the telephone. "Did you get a hold of them yet?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Meis said, putting on his goggles and balancing the phone on his head, "It's just Soushi put me on hold to talk to a girl... he's going to come once his sister finishes ironing his kimono..."  
  
"Aa, so we're having more company?" Sodina asked, rushing to the kitchen, "I better make more refreshments! Who exactly is coming??"  
  
"Oh, the guys." Meis replied, as Kyleen snagged the phone from him, "We've got some stuff to discuss before the festival. You know... guy stuff." Just then they heard the doorbell. "Must be them."  
  
Meis went to answer the door, fixing his goggles as he went. At the door was a panting Muza. "... got here... as soon as I could... so... what's... up...?"  
  
"Muza, you idiot. Why'd you rush over here like the place was on fire." Meis laughed, helping his friend inside and getting him to the kitchen where the cool lemonade was.   
  
Muza without a thought, gulped down the entire pitcher. "Waah, that felt good... oh!" he looked around the room with a red face, "H-Hi ladies!" He then turned to ice. Meis sighed and patted him on the head.   
  
"All we have to wait for now is Soushi." Kyleen noted, getting up and shaking the phone, which was still on hold. "Hurry up, you lazy guy!"  
  
Sodina happily made another pitcher of lemonade. "I'm so glad we're all meeting together for lunch. I'll be sure to make a cake or something too! Ladedada~!"  
  
"Good for you." Kyleen mumbled, scratching her head, "Baking isn't exactly my specialty. I'll just watch you then. But if you want me to stir something, I'll be all for it. Just don't let me overexert myself."  
  
"...huh? Wha?" Muza was coming to. "Where am I...?" He looked around at his surroundings and became embarrassed again. "Sorry! I-I was so rude! Did I miss anything??"  
  
"Nah, nothing's happened." Meis said, crossing his arms, "But Soushi is taking his time as usual. Probably has to fix his hair... aaaan, this could be a long while!"  
  
* * *   
And it was a long while.  
  
Finally almost an hour later, Soushi arrived. "Nice to see everyone. You all look healthy." he said, taking a seat at the table as Sodina poured him a glass of lemonade. He just calmly stared everyone else's slanted-eyed expression. "What?"  
  
"What took you so long??!" Meis exclaimed, "You sure know how to make people wait! I mean, what's the big idea??!" Soushi just stared at him, oblivious to why he was angry. Fangs coming out, an SD Meis prepared to retaliate, "Why I oughta...!!"  
  
"Easy there!" Muza cried, restraining him with one single arm, "I'm angry too at this guy too... but don't fight! We're all friends here!"  
  
"Who cares!" Kyleen snapped, grabbing Soushi over by the collar, "Listen up, Pretty boy!! Next time when we say 'Come over as soon as you can' then come over as soon as you can!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." He replied, as Muza also restrained Kyleen, "I had to get ready and then run some errands for Master Kahouna. And there were some detours..." He then flipped out his little black book. "See?"  
  
"Woah! All those girls gave you their numbers in one day?!" Muza gasped.  
  
"S-So? Girls ask my number all the time." Meis replied. In the background, Sodina showed up, holding a frying pan. "Oh... well... just joking! Ahahaha!"  
  
"Perfect!" Kyleen uttered, her eyes dollar signs, "Perfect!! My plan will work for sure!!!"  
  
* * *   
On the day of the festival, Sodina met up with Wyna and Kyoka so they could set up their booth. "That's strange... my brother already left the house... and so early too." Kyoka uttered, "He forgot Master Kahouna. I hope you two don't mind him coming along."  
  
"Well..." Wyna uttered, staring over at the old guy, grinning happy as a child. "Just as long as he behaves himself..." She then shot him a warning. "I'm watching you, pervert!"  
  
"Hohoho! Such a cute girl!! You have such a way with words!"  
  
"All right, all right!" Kyoka sighed, pushing him along, "Let's go!"  
  
Sodina turned back and frowned a little. "I thought for sure Meis was going to come with us, but he also left early this morning. Oh! That's right! He was going to meet with Muza and Kyleen... and I think Soushi was going to be there too."  
  
"That sure sounds fishy." Wyna replied, her hands on her hips, "Especially with that Kyleen involved. I don't trust that money-grubber."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they're not up to something." Sodina said, waving her hands, "I mean, on a day like, why would anyone want to start up any trouble!" Shrugging at her naiveté, her friends dragged her along as well.  
  
On the festival grounds, they saw that lots of booths were already set up. "Heh?? What's with the big crowd over there??" Kyoka asked, as she and Wyna spread out their sign, "The festival hadn't even begun yet..."  
  
Three girls went to check it out. Finally they got a glimpse of what the sign said. "K-K-K-K-KISSING BOOTH?!??!" they cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Thousand arms; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus   
This fanfiction was created by JillM, original posting - August 2001   
notes: special thanks to Jamie for waking up this fic. I'll work on it more when I have time. Sorry about the long delay. Does everyone like the game? I'm glad. Be sure to visit my site when you can: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/boyzby/1000arms/ I needs some inspiration lately. Thanks once again!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
Thousand Arms  
Smoochie! Part 2  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *   
"K-K-K-K-KISSING BOOTH?!??!"  
  
It took a while for the three to calm down. Everyone around them was staring at them, and even a little child wondered what they were excited about. She looked over at the gawdy-decorated booth and gasped, "EW!"  
  
Sodina looked back at the sign. The line in front was getting bigger and people seemed very very interested in going to that booth once it opened. "My... A kissing booth... I wonder... what that means..."   
  
"It's exactly what it means!!!" Wyna exclaimed, "I can't even Muza is being involved with this perverted scheme! Let's put an end to this right now! Come on!"  
  
Vengeful Wyna and Kyoko then dragged along Sodina to the booth. There, Kyleen was handing out tickets. "Everyone, please get in line! No cutting please!" she said at first, "Oh, it's you guys..."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Kyoko snapped, "How dare you involve my innocent brother in such nasty affairs! I won't forgive you, Green!"   
  
Everyone just stared at her. 'Soushi... Innocent...???'  
  
Sodina then stepped up, trying to shrug off the grabbing arms of girls who wanted to be at the front of the line. "Kyleen... why are you doing this?"  
  
"Well, the truth is 'I thought it would be fun.'" Kyleen replied, "Not only do I get paid back the money these guys owe me, but I also get profit. Plus, I get to watch them make fools of themselves. Ahahah!"   
  
"Cruel..."  
  
"Listen you!" Wyna snapped, slamming her fist onto the table, "This is a family place! You're going to make people sick with this kind of stuff!"  
  
"Actually I thought it would bring some life to this boring place."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...!!!" growled Kyoko, ready to leap over the booth to strangle her. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER! GIVE HIM BACK!"  
  
Wyna and Sodina restrained her from making an even bigger scene, while Kyleen continued to pass out raffle tickets. "Besides the normal menu, we also have the drawing for the grand price! An opportunity to pick the guy of your choice!"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!" screamed the crazy girls who now were pushing to get the tickets, which were an additional fee of course.  
  
The three girls stopped and stared at the chaotic crowd as the cash was passed around. "This is insane!" Sodina gasped, "I can't believe that people are actually going for this. We've got to put an end to it right away before it gets truly out of hand!"  
  
"Really?" Wyna asked, amused by the determination in her friend's face, "Or is it because you're jealous that Meis might get a new girlfriend??"  
  
"I-It has nothing to do with that!! In fact, I should dump him after all this!"  
  
"WHO CARES!!" Kyoko cried, "WE MUST SAVE MY BROTHER RIGHT AWAY!!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Inside the booth, the guys were preparing themselves. "Hey Muza, do you want to borrow my lip gloss??" Meis asked, turning towards his pal. Unfortunately, Muza was too nervous to answer and had turned to ice. "Not again..."  
  
"Oh well. More for us..." Soushi replied.  
  
"HEY YOU!" Meis exclaimed, pointing over to the samurai sitting in the corner, "I thought you were meditating!!!"  
  
"I was... But your brainless chatter distracted me from "the way"." Soushi got up and whipped his ponytail over his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I will handle everyone outside. You and Muza can go home."  
  
"WHAT?! WHY YOU...!!" Before Meis could draw his sword and declare battle, he got knocked over by a wooden cane. "OLD MAN!!!"   
  
"Aa... Master Kanouha." Soushi noted, looking at the smiling grandpa. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I was wondering about joining you guys in the battle. It seems to be an army outside. You need all the help you can get!"   
  
"No, we're ok..."  
  
"But your sister is out there..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Soushi panicked and peeked outside. "Kyoko is here? Oh no!!"  
  
Meis started to laugh and roll on the ground. "Haha! You're afraid of your younger sister! Soushi, you're such a wuss! Aahahah!"  
  
"Shut up, you! If she finds me, I'll get in trouble. After all, Kyoko has appointed herself the guardian of my affairs. She is determined on hand-picking a bride for me..."  
  
"Talk about traditional... Shouldn't it be the other way around??" Meis asked. He then saw his friend wake up. "Oh, Muza, you're up in time! We were just saying that Kyoko is outside the booth."  
  
"Eh? That means Wyna is with her too!!" Muza exclaimed, looking very nervous, "Oh no! I'm real in trouble now!!"  
  
"Wait..." Meis was finally catching on, "If Wyna is there, no doubt Sodina knows as well... OH NO!!!! DAMMIT, THIS ISN'T GOOD!!"  
  
He peeked outside and sure enough Sodina and the others were there. They happen to make eye contact for a split second before Meis chickened out and hid back inside. "Well???" Muza asked, "Did they see you??"  
  
"YEAH! We're so DEAD!!!"  
  
"No, you're not!" said a voice. They turned to Kyleen, who was flipping through some dough. "You're RICH!"   
  
"A-Actually, we're thinking about reconsidering..." Meis stammered.  
  
"No you aren't! We made a deal, and you three owe me so much!" Kyleen replied, "I'm about to open up shop; you go out there and do your job!"  
  
"B-But...!"  
  
"Don't you want swarms of girls coming after you?? Don't you want to be the most wanted guy in all of Boyzby - no, the nation??"  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"THEN DO IT! NO QUESTIONS!!!"  
  
"Y-YES, MA'AM!!"  
  
Soushi crossed his arms. "I guess we have no choice, but if Kyoko gets angry, it isn't my fault. Come on, let's go!" He stopped to Kanouha. "What do you think you're doing??"  
  
"You said 'Let's go', right??? Ho ho ho! All those young girls are waiting for me~!"  
  
"Ew..." Kyleen uttered, making a face, "Someone get the geezer out of here." She then looked to the side. "And someone do something about Muza."  
  
Again poor Muza was too nervous and froze. Soushi and Meis started chiseling away at the ice with their swords. "Come on! It's either you or the geezer! Snap out of it!!"  
  
"B-B-But... they're GIRLS!!" Muza gasped, "I can't do this!"  
  
"Sure you can! Now come on! Let's go!" Meis said, pulling him up and dragging him over to the door. But when he opened it and saw the crowds, he couldn't help but gulp and feel nervous. 'Here goes...'  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
Thousand arms; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus   
This fanfiction was created by JillM, original posting - January 2002   
notes: special thanks to Jamie for waking up this fic. I'll work on it more when I have time. Sorry about the long delay. Does everyone like the game? I'm glad. Be sure to visit my site when you can: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/boyzby/1000arms/ I needs some inspiration lately. Thanks once again!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
Thousand Arms  
Smoochie! Part 3  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *   
  
After a bit of hesitation, everyone came out...  
  
"All right, Girls~!" Kyleen called out with an intercom, "It's the moment you've been paying for! Here they are! Come and get them!!"  
  
"KYAAAAAAAA!!" screamed the overjoyed females, dropping at the chin.  
  
Soushi grimaced. "I'm a bit disappointed with this turn out... I had hoped for more attractive looking girls - but I suppose I must make do with what they have in the country. Sigh!"  
  
"You imbecile! Don't be so picky!" Meis snapped, "A girl is a girl! Don't matter what she look like! Right, Muza??" But his friend was already lost - he was another ice sculptor. "Muza...!!"  
  
"More for us!" chimed the very happy Kanouha as he used some lip gloss, "HOHOHOHO! This is so fun!!"  
  
"You disgusting old pervert! That's mine!!" Meis yelled, fighting with the senior citizen. Of course the master of swordmanship won, easily back-handing the junior spirit blacksmith in the head. "Damn old man!!"  
  
"Hey hey!!" Kyleen called, counting her cash, "What am I paying you for? Go and get to work! They're all waiting for you! MOVE IT!"   
  
The trio looked on at the crowd of screaming girls. They also looked at the three angry faces behind the crowd, looking ready to kill them. 'KILL...'  
  
"Guys... we've got a problem..." Muza said, "Wyna and the others... what are we going to do with them? We can work with them watching us!"  
  
"You're right, but all these girls!" Meis replied, "We can't just leave them like this! They paid good money!"  
  
Soushi was still being judgmental. "Honestly! With such a beautiful person like me to waste my kisses on such such - ordinary people! It's an outrage!!"  
  
"Would you pipe down!" Kyleen snapped, walloping him on the head with his own mirror, "If you think all of us girls are unworthy of you - then go kiss yourself!"  
  
"Maybe I will!" Soushi said, grabbing back his mirror and staring at himself. "Oh I'm so beautiful~! Beautiful me~!"  
  
"Damn Narcissus..."   
  
Meis then pushed his best friend forward. "Hey Muza! You go first!"  
  
"W-What??! Me?!?" He then looked on at the screaming hungry girls. "Waaaaaaah!! I can't!!! I can't do it!!"  
  
"Do it, you idiot!!" Meis said, keeping the big guy from running away, "Come on, don't be shy! Now's your chance to show Wyna that you're a real manly guy!"  
  
"I don't see how kissing lots of girls will prove that, Meis! I think she'll just get made. But if that's the way you think then why don't you go first?!?"  
  
"B-Because...! I don't want to be selfish! It's all you, Man! I'll take the leftovers!"  
  
"Oh... well..." Muza searched over the crowd at the fuming Wyna. 'How can I do this? With the woman I love watching? No... this is wrong... I can't do this...!' But Meis shoved him forward and behind he knew it, he met lip to lip with someone. "GAAAAH!!!" Muza then turned to ice and fainted.  
  
"Woooohoooo!" chimed the old lady he kissed, "You're a hella of kisser, Sonny!"  
  
"Ew..." everyone uttered.  
  
The old lady then spotted Kanouha, who was trying to sneak away. "Where do you think you're going?? Aren't you suppose to be my date, Mr. Kano!"  
  
"Eh? Of course not!!" Kanouha beamed, "We came here stag remember! You go your way, I go mine!"  
  
"That's not what I heard!" she snapped, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away, "I won't let you get away this time!!"  
  
"Soushi!!" master called for student, "Soushi, save me!!!"  
  
But Soushi was still too busy pampering himself. "Yes, I am gorgeous!"  
  
"Anyways..." Kyleen said, moving aside the Muza-statue, "Meis! You get to work right now!!"  
  
"B-But...!!" Meis looked out into the crowd and saw the tearful Sodina. 'Gah, why does she do that... She's just trying to make me feel guilty...' Frowning, he let out a sigh, 'But it's working...'   
  
'Heh heh heh!' Sodina thought, wiping away the fake tears, 'Take this, you Pig!'  
  
"MEIS!!!" Kyleen hollered, "GET TO WORK!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Meis replied, bowing his head, "I know this sounds insane, but maybe I'm not cut out to kissing all these people..."  
  
"IDIOT! DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!?"  
  
"Waaaah! I'll find another way to pay the debt! Please!!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!"  
  
Finally the other girls came to his rescue. "Didn't you hear Meis!" Sodina exclaimed, "He doesn't want to do this, so don't make him!"  
  
Meis shook his head. "No, I didn't say that... I said I want to, but for some strange reason I can't. It's driving me crazy - all these girls...!!"  
  
"YOU PIG!" Sodina snapped, smacking him.  
  
"Aah... my pain... your love..." Meis uttered, lying on the ground infatuated, "A wonderful... feeling..."   
  
"SHUT UP, YOU NASTY MASOCHIST!!!"   
  
"Anyways..." Wyna said, kneeling over to the frozen Muza. "Isn't there another way for these guys to pay off their debt? I mean, a less cruel way. We'll do anything to help."  
  
"Really?" Kyleen asked, mischief running through her face, "A-NY-THING?"  
  
'Uh oh...' Wyna thought, starting at that face, 'What have I done...?' She quickly decided to take it back. "A-Actually, maybe that's not a good...!"  
  
But then Kyoko interfered. "YES! We'll do anything! Just let my brother off the hook!" she cried. She then wiped away a tear and pointed over to the primping samurai, "Look at how he suffers so...!"  
  
Soushi just looked on at the crowds of screaming girls and sighed, 'Ew! I can't take it anymore! Aren't any of them vaccinated?!'  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Kyleen shook hands with Kyoko. "Good! It's decided then! You're going to help them pay off their debt!"  
  
"D-Doing what??"   
  
"You're see..."  
  
Wyna smacked herself in the face. 'What have I done...?'  
  
Muza then woke up, looking over at the tense pirate. 'Oh no, what have I done! I kissed someone else in front of her - that's what I did! Oh, I'm horrible! Wyna now hates me forever!'  
  
"Muza you okay??"   
  
"Eh? Yeah, sure... but... Meis doesn't look like all right..."  
  
Meis and Sodina were in a brawl and Sodina was winning. "You pervert! I can't believe my brother entrusted you with his blacksmith skills! You nasty nasty person!!!"  
  
"Aah~! This is nice!"  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Part 4

Thousand arms; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus; This fanfiction was created by JillM, original posting - January 29 2002   
notes: special thanks to Jimmy (not Jamie, sory about that) for waking up this fic. It's become a now more like a series. I haven't figure out how to end it, so feel free to send me feedback soon. I will work on the chapter when I have a chance. Thanks once again!Be sure to visit my site when you can: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/boyzby/1000arms/ I needs some inspiration lately. Thanks once again!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *  
Thousand Arms  
Smoochie! Part 4  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** *   
The crowd was getting restless...  
  
"Where are they?! I paid good money for this! Smoochie smoochie now!!" hollered the deprived girls, looking ready to ransack the place. By now this booth had gotten lots of attention and people who were interested in smoochies where even coming just to see what was the hype all about.  
  
'This is bad,' Sodina thought, peering outside, 'At this rate, the festival might be ruined... however...' She looked around at everyone else who knew they had a task to do. 'We can't seem to get out of this one...'  
  
"All right, everyone!" Kyleen said, waving a baton in the air with a big money symbol on it, "Let's get into position. Don't want the angry mob to get even angrier. We'll give them what they paid for!"  
  
"Right..." everyone said hesitantly.  
  
'Damn it!' Wyna thought, inwardly fighting with herself, 'You had to open your big mouth and now that green-eyed monster is having her way!!'  
  
Muza was thinking, 'Oh no... I still have to kiss another person... Gah! What will Wyna think of me!?'  
  
Kyoka was thinking, 'If any of those hussies touch my brother, I will seriously pour hot tea on them all!!!!'  
  
Soushi was thinking, 'Beautiful... I'm just too beautiful for these people... But that debt to Kyleen is much too great... I suppose...'  
  
Meis was thinking, 'This is just great! If the girls have to as well, then it's okay for me - Right?? Right??'  
  
Flashback to what happened before...  
  
"What??!" Wyna, Sodina, and Kyoka exclaimed, "You want us to...?!?  
  
Kyleen nodded. "If these boys don't pay me back soon I will get into trouble... So I have no choice but to use these desperate matters... And if you girls want help them, this is the only way how... I hope you won't abandon your friends in their time in need... Oh it is such a difficult world, but we must make ends meet..."  
  
There was a great general pause.   
  
"Well??" Kyleen said, waving her hands, "I'm not getting any younger waiting for your decision! It's either you're in or out!"  
  
Kyoka exclaimed, "Of course we're in! We have to protect Soushi!!"   
  
Both Sodina and Wyna stared at her in shock, and then dropped their heads in despair. There was no way out now... They too had to...  
  
(back to the present)  
  
"SMOOCHIE!!" Kyleen said into the intercom, "Everyone ready?? Just to let you know, we've got some new additions... these three lovely ladies...!" She then had Sodina, Wyna, and Kyoka come out.   
  
"UWAH!" Immediately some guys ran over to buy tickets.  
  
Wyna gripped at her hammer and glared out at the drooling crowd, "I'll beat anyone up if they try to ask for my number..."  
  
Sodina nodded. "This is degrading, but we have to do this for Meis and the others... although..." She turned to see Meis actually encouraging the girls to come kiss him (but they were more interested in Soushi). Sodina started glaring too. "Maybe we should forget about it..."  
  
"No no no!" Kyoka cried, "We can't just leave! We have to somehow protect my brother! He's actually very frail, you know, and if something were to happen to him - I would be so troubled...!" Sodina and Wyna turned their glare at her. "Eh?"  
  
"We wouldn't be troubled..."  
  
"Whatever happens to that guy happens..."  
  
"Please please!" Kyoka cried, bowing onto the ground, "You're my friends! We stick together right?!"  
  
While this was going on, a girl had shoved Meis aside. "I don't want you! I want Soushi! Where is that pretty boy!!? I'm the one who bought the first ticket, so I get the first kiss from Soushi!"  
  
"H-Hey!!" Meis exclaimed, "What's the big idea?! I'm just as good as that guy!"  
  
"NO WAY!" yelled the other girls, "We WANT SOUSHI!!!"  
  
Soushi yawned then looked back into his mirror. "Well, I don't want any of you, so go away..."  
  
"HEY!" Kyleen popped up, a vein sticking out of her forehead. "What are you doing?! You're going to drive my business away!! Go out there and SMOOCHIE!!"  
  
"Hmm??? I can't seem to hear you..."  
  
The guys were now joining in on the act. "Hey! I want one from the cute Sodina!" chimed a fellow, "Since Jyabil isn't around anymore hovering over her like a bodyguard, I think I might stand a chance... Ahahahah!"  
  
"I got dibs on Dawnfield first, you bastard!" snapped his friend, "Get someone else!! But... the other two are cute as well! I might reconsider..."  
  
Another dude said, "Man, that blonde one in the bikini is HOT! And what a tan! She isn't around here...!"  
  
"Miss Kyoka is so beautiful - I go to the restaurant everyday just to gaze into her lovely face... Aaaa~!"  
  
The three girls blushed. "Umm... uh..." They really weren't used to getting compliments. They then glared over at the three guys. 'It's their fault...'   
  
While Kyoka went over to plead with her brother to escape, Wyna leaned over to Sodina. "Think this is a perfect opportunity for us to get back at them for being such jerks and neglecting us all of the time. And then getting us into this dilemma... I'd say we kiss all these guys to prove our point."  
  
"Eh? No... we couldn't..." Sodina gasped, "I-I mean... I couldn't... I still... for Meis..." She turned and watched as the little pervert was getting kicked around by the mobbing girls - and enjoying. 'That little pervert!' Sodina then stepped up. "All right! Who's first?!"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared towards her in shock. "S-Sodina...??" Meis stammered, running up to her with his bruised face, "Are you serious...? You actually want to go first...??"  
  
"And what's wrong with that? If you can kiss other people, then so can I!"  
  
Muza rushed over to Wyna, "J-Just because I kissed someone else didn't mean... Y-You know... Like what's with going on with Meis and Sodina... I-It's not like... W-What I-I..." He was so tongue-tied that he became embarrassed and rushed away from her.  
  
"Hah??" Wyna uttered, feeling totally confused. She then held up a fist. "Go for it, Sodina! You show them!"  
  
Sodina then blushed. "Oh... Well... I guess I'm feeling a bit stage-fright... with all these people watching that is..."  
  
A very familiar voice then said, "What you need is a little motivation, Honey~!" Everyone turned to see...  
  
"NO WAY!!" gasped Meis, "SMOOCHIE?!?!?" 


	5. Part 5

Thousand arms; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus; This fanfiction was created by JillM, original posting - March 3 2002   
notes: sory about the long wait. Be sure to send me your feedback. Also visit my 1000arms site: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/1000arms  
also remember to drop in the new RPG site: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/1000arms/rpg  
thanks, laters all - jillM  
  
Thousand Arms Fiction  
Smoochie! Part 5  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
And so Smoochie came...  
  
"W-What are you doing here, you crazy old guy!!?" Meis exclaimed, "Are you trying to buy in on my business!?!"  
  
"Your business??!" Kyleen snapped, whacking him on the head with her baton, "This is my business! You only get a measley 2% cut, you little...!!"  
  
"Ow, that hurt!" Meis sighed, rubbing the bump on his head. He redirected his attention back to the twirling and singing Love master. "Hey, Smoochie, what's the big idea??"  
  
"Oh~! I heard there was a call for smoochie... I'm here to cure the little shyness~!"  
  
Sodina blinked. "Oh! You mean me??"  
  
"Yes, you - the cute one! C'mere!" Smoochie waved the girl over and gave her a curious look. "So, what this about you wanting a little smoochie? Your man giving you trouble? Going to spread the love around?"  
  
"Y-Yes, that's it!" Sodina declared, "G-Going to spread the love...!"  
  
"Now hold on a moment!!!" Meis exclaimed, waving his arms in the air hysterically, "That's MY line!"  
  
"BOOOOOOO!!!" the crowd went, starting to throw trash at Meis, "Stop interfering! We want SMOOCHIE! NOW!!"  
  
"H-Hey, calm down, people!"  
  
Kyleen yelled into her intercom, "Everyone, don't worry!!! We'll get the smoochies underway very very soon! Please hold onto your tickets - and remember, there are no refunds!!" A couple of murmers filled the crowd. But she quickly hushed them by digging in her pockets and tossing out into the air, "COUPONS!! Half off on your next purchase~!"  
  
"Sheesh, this woman would do anything to make a buck," Wyna sighed, "Makes me sick."  
  
"H-Hey, Wyna..." Muza stammered, standing at her side, trying to whisper: "Maybe during all this commotion, we should plan an escape..."  
  
"HuH? What do you mean?" she asked, "I thought you guys were trying to pay back your bet to that money-grubber Kyleen?? And I figured you pigs wanted to kiss all those girls while you were at it."  
  
"No way! I-I mean... I don't really have a bill with Kyleen. The reason I'm in this is because of Soushi..."  
  
"What do you mean???"  
  
"Well..."  
  
While Muza was explaining it to Wyna, Sodina and Meis were arguing and Smoochie was getting the crowd all worked up. "Brother," Kyoko said, "I'm doing my best trying to pick a wife for you, but I don't see any one good for you in this place."  
  
"Dear sister... I doubt there'll ever be any such person..." Soushi merely replied, grinning at himself in the mirror.  
  
Kyleen suddenly snagged the mirror and smashed it against a rock. "Wah!!" Kyoko cried, "That's seven years bad luck for you!"  
  
"Shut up and tell your brother to start smooching!!"  
  
"What!?! How dare you be so forceful! Soushi cannot kiss any of these hags - not without my permission that is!"  
  
"Why you...!"  
  
"It's getting ugly..." Kanouha chuckled, "I love it when women have catfights! Woohoo, feisty! Mud wrestling~! Mud wrestling~!"  
  
"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!!" both Kyoko and Kyleen snapped.  
  
"WE WANT SMOOCHIE!!!" yelled the crowd, equally angry. Of course by now they had used their coupons, sale and demand had doubled. But no one was smooching. "RROAAAARRR!!!" went the mob ready to tear the place apart.  
  
"Wait!!" Sodina exclaimed, "I'm ready! I'll do it - I'll smoochie, er, I mean... Kiss someone!!"  
  
"Sodina!" Meis cried, grabbing onto her arm, "You can't! I won't let you!"  
  
"What's this??" Sodina snapped, "Since when do I have to have your permission? You do want you want anyways, right?? I'm not a child anymore. Jyabil is gone but I was able to move on with my life and take care of myself. I also grew up on that journey, more than you know!"  
  
"Yes, well..." Meis stammered, a little startled by her argument.  
  
"Yeah, she has a point!" yelled someone in the crowd, "I think you underestimated her, you blockhead of a spirit blacksmith!!"   
  
"Now wait a minute!!" Meis exclaimed, "Who said that?? You're really pissing me off! Show yourself!!"  
  
The guy stepped forward. "You heard me..." he said, crossing his arms, "You really take advantage of women's feelings too much."  
  
"Schmidt..." Meis and Sodina both uttered, 'How can this be?? Didn't he die???'  
  
"Hi Sodina," Schmidt said, smiling softly towards her.  
  
"H-Hi!" she stammered, blushing uncontrollably.  
  
"HEY!!!!" Meis cut in, "What about you, you bastard??? You took advantage of that hussy Jeala and she died for you!!? Then you went crazy and kidnapped Sodina, and tried to kill us all NEED I REMIND YOU!????"  
  
"Meis!" Sodina snapped, giving him a shove, "Schmidt was under the influence of the Dark Sword. He then was also manipulated by the Emperor. You can't expect him to be completely responsible for those evil actions. Besides, he's obviously reconciling for it now, and I think he's going to become a great spirit blacksmith someday, just like Jyabil..."  
  
"And," Schmidt uttered, as the crowd moved aside to show the woman who was holding onto the bag of popcorn and a stuff animal they had won, "Jeala's right here; what are you talking about?"  
  
"Master, let's go try to win some goldfish..."  
  
"Please don't call me 'Master'."  
  
"YOU!!!!" Meis exclaimed, getting really frustrated. 'How can this be??? I don't get it??? Oh my, not that I look at it, that girl is kind of hot!' He started drooling and floating, hearts in his eyes, "Pretty Girl~!"  
  
"You perv," Sodina sighed. She then grabbed the intercome, "Schmidt, come here! I'll kiss you!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"W-What did you say??" Schmidt uttered, his face sweat beading.   
  
Already his fans were getting angry. "NO! You can't, Sodina!! We won't let you!!!"  
  
"Besides..." he uttered, "I don't even have a ticket."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sodina cried.  
  
"Hahahahaha!!" Meis chuckled in her ear, "Too bad~! And looks like Kyleen had ran out in the process of using those coupons. There's no way!"  
  
"Aa... well..."  
  
Smoochie then patted her on the shoulder. "Isn't it tragic?? The one person you wanna smoochie and you can't... I feel for you, Lass."  
  
"It's all right..." Sodina sniffed, wiping her tearful eyes, "I'll live through it..."  
  
"Sodina..." Schmidt uttered, "I never knew... If I had... Then maybe I wouldn't have gone on that journey to get stronger... Maybe I wouldn't have become power hungry and used that dark sword... and try to destroy the world... If I only knew..."  
  
"Oh Schmidt..."  
  
"This is making me sick," Meis grumbled. He then noticed Wyna and Muza standing behind him. "What is it, you guys??" They leaned in and whispered it to him. "WHAT?! SOUSHI!!! YOU ARE DEAD!!!"  
  
"Hmm?? What??" Soushi said, lazily sitting in the shade, "What is it now??"  
  
"Oh look!" Kyleen said, pointing over towards the trash can, "The butcher's son got tired of waiting in line and threw his ticket in there??"  
  
"WHAT?!" Meis and Schmidt both exclaimed. They stopped to look at each other. A glare passed. Within seconds the two of them bolted to the trashcan and started to fight over it. "WHY YOU...!!!"  
  
Kyleen chuckled heartily to herself. "heh, maybe I should start a betting poll..." She paused to pry herself from Smoochie. "Ick, get away from me!"  
  
Kyoka then saw Muza and Wyna surrounding Soushi. "Uh oh... what is this about...???"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
to be continued... 


	6. Finale

Thousand arms; all rights reserved to RED company and Atlus; This fanfiction was created by JillM, original posting - May 25 2002   
notes: A VERY LONG WAIT! I know!! Apologies apologies! However, I have good reasons, because I'm a full time student with incredible dilemmas regarding my future, which had to be handled in these past months; so I did not appreciate the constant emails. This is the last chapter once and for all.  
Please remember to drop in the RPG site: http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/1000arms/rpg  
thanks, laters all - jillM  
  
Thousand Arms Fiction  
Smoochie! FINALE  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
And then...  
  
"SOUSHI!!!!" Muza and Wyna exclaimed, pouncing on the samurai, "THIS IS ALL YOUR DOING!! ISN'T IT?! ISN'T IT?!?!"  
  
Soushi blinked, unfazed. "I beg your pardon..."  
  
"It was you!!" Wyna hissed, her hammer at his throat, "It's because of your outstanding debt that Kyleen is making us do this dirty work!!"  
  
"My debt?" Soushi repeated, "You are mistaken. I am doing this out of favor for my only younger sister."  
  
"YOUR SISTER?!?" Muza and Wyna said in unison, "KYOKA??"  
  
"The very one," Soushi said, with a shrug, "It is part of my honorable duty to protect the Maharouba name. Such danger as this is to be conquered by my warrior's mentality... My mission..."  
  
"KYOKA?!?" Muza cut in, "So... it was her all along...?!?"  
  
"THAT LITTLE...W-WAITRESS!!!" Wyna exclaimed, now breathing fire, "When I'm done with here... OOOOO! She'll be serving herself an ice pack! I'm SO pissed! Come on, Muza!!"   
  
"Waaaaaah!!" wailed Muza as he was dragged towards Kyoka who was walking towards them. "H-Hey, Kyoka... is it true?? I mean, you were the one with the outstanding debt??"  
  
"Well..." Kyoka timidly clutched at her kimono, "It seemed the restaurant was in a little bit of trouble last couple months. With the economy going down, business just got really bad..."  
  
"Oh, I see... and this could be resolved by becoming indebted to the Devil, ie. Kyleen, and then paying it off by making everyone participate in an indecent kissing booth." Muza noted, "Oh, that makes perfect sense!"  
  
"YOU!!!" Wyna snapped, pointing the mallet at Kyoka's head as a sign of war, "I ought to take you back to my boat and let those ruthless pirates have their way with you!"  
  
"I-I thought we were friends!" Kyoka cried, "Don't friends stay together until the end! Besides, I didn't do it on purpose. Please don't kill me, Wyna!!!"  
  
Soushi moved in front, drawing his sword. "Also, you'll have to get through me. She may have dirtied her hands in these dealings, but she is still my sister."  
  
"And the one we should be pissed at is not her," Muza said, "It should be the green-eyed monster (not to mention green-haired) over there who is making a profit off our misery!"  
  
Wyna's angered look slowly wore off. "You're right... I'm getting angry at my friend for nothing. Let's put an end to this! Once and for all!"  
  
"Right!!"  
  
Back at the booth, more and more money was being made. Kyleen was taking bets off who would win this battle - Meis or Schmidt.   
  
"Who cares who wins," Kyleen chimed, "I'm going to be rich!! Mwhahaha!"  
  
So, the two faced each other, swordsman against swordsman, blacksmith against blacksmith...  
  
"Pu-leeeze!" Meis said, waiting for his action meeting to fill up, "You haven't got a chance! I mean, I've defeated you over three times already!!"  
  
"It's different now!" Schmidt snapped, "There's more at risk!!" His eyes moved to the sidelines where Sodina was standing, holding the ticket, her hair blowing in the wind, her eyes teary, twinkling music, and...  
  
"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT!!" Meis exclaimed, "We get the picture!!"  
  
"Get him, Master!!" Jeala yelled out, "Destroy the PERV!!"  
  
"H-Hey!!" Meis stammered, "I haven't done anything in this chapter! Any way, isn't someone on my side?!"  
  
Smoochie then ran up to him and gave him a big smooch. "For luck!!"  
  
"Bastard! Get off me!!" Meis cried, pushing him away. "All right, let's do it! Come on, Schmidt!"  
  
"You're on!!" Schmidt said. The two of them then clashed - their swords meeting with a big clang. "Give up!"  
  
"No way! I got you where I want you!"  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
Meis smiled. Suddenly a giant Damashi came out of his napsack and licked Schmidt on the side of the face. Schmidt, paralyzed, collapsed to the ground and the bells rung. "Ya-ho! I'm the winner!!" Meis chimed!!  
  
"No, you're not!" Sodina cried, "T-That's cheating!!"  
  
"W-WHAAAT?!" Meis gasped, "Hey! What are you saying??!"  
  
"This was supposed to be a dramatic battle between the two of you for permission to kiss me!" Sodina argued, "You killed the romance out of it, by bringing in one of those dumb looking ghost thingees!!"  
  
Meis cringed as a giant down chime filled the air. Everyone knew that Sodina was pissed and there was no way she would be kissing him now. Especially now that Jyabil had arrived on the scene.  
  
"Who is trying to kiss Sodina?"  
  
Everyone backed away cautiously. 'I-It's Jyabil! Uwah!'  
  
"Ah, Sodina, are you all right?"  
  
"W-What are you doing here, Brother?? I thought you were..."  
  
Jyabil smiled. "I heard there was festival and... Oh, my!" He saw Schmidt lying on the ground, paralyzed. "W-What happened? Didn't I tell you to stop fighting?? How are you going to become Great Spirit blacksmiths? Now, as punishment, you have to do ten training exercises by sunset!"  
  
Meis and Schmidt both groaned. 'Aaaah, man!!'  
  
"KYLEEEEN!!!" Muza, Wyna, Soushi, and Kyoka came rushing over.  
  
"Yes?" Kyleen innocently asked, while counting her cash. Apparently, when Jyabil arrived on the scene, all the men who bet money got scared and ran away - so no one was there to collect their winnings and into Kyleen's pocket they went.   
  
"We'd like to talk to you!!" Kyoka cried.  
  
"About the debt!!" Muza called.  
  
"And your evil ways," Soushi added.  
  
"So listen up!!!" Wyna snapped.  
  
Kyleen smiled. "Yes, yes... It's all paid now. Don't worry about it. Great work everyone!"  
  
"Eh?" They looked at her with dumbfounded looks. "Then that means..."  
  
Kyleen shrugged. "Well, more of a profit would be nice for a safety net. So if you guys still want the kissing booth to go on, that's fine with me. Oh, and I'd like to get into the action."  
  
"EH?! EH?!"  
  
She took out some lipstick. "In fact, I'll take the next customer!" She turned to the line, to see only one person there. Her face went pale. "EH?!?"  
  
"YO BABY!!" Kanouha chimed, waving his ticket.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" Kyleen took off running with the old guy at her heels, "I CHANGED MY MIND! SOMEONE HELP!!"  
  
"Wait wait, cutie!" Kanouha cried, "I paid for it! I also have another ticket! And another one! And another one!!"  
  
"Should we help her??" Kyoka asked, turning to the others.  
  
Muza and Soushi exchanged looks. "Hmmmm.... Nah."  
  
Wyna hit a key on the cashier. "Maybe for a fee..."  
  
All of sudden they were surrounded by the Boyzby guards. "Excuse us, but we heard rumors that someone was doing illegal operations of a kissing booth. According to Boyzby law, it's just not allowed."  
  
"R-Really?" Wyna asked, moving away from the cashier.  
  
"Yes, now who are the ones involved...?"  
  
Soushi, Kyoka, Muza, and Wyna quickly pointed at Smoochie. "IT WAS HIM!!!" They then took off running.  
  
"UWAH!" Smoochie cried as they tried to reprimand him, "What's wrong with spreading the love around!?! It's free world! We should love freely!! Kiss freely! Dammit, is anyone listening to me...?!"  
  
"No."  
  
And what became of Smoochie is a mystery. Some think they saw him on a different continent, under a different name. But someday he will be back. Oh yes, he will be back someday... in Thousand Arms 2. Hopefully.  
  
fin 


End file.
